Damages
by Shanesgurl
Summary: There's no room for hate, when you're completly broken.


**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer**

*******************************************************************

_Emmett Cullen_

**Seattle, Washington**

She's drinking again. That fact would surprise the many who don't know the real Rosalie Hale. But, today doesn't seem like too bad of a day for that. Celebratory drinks should be shared, for a new baby has been brought into this world. Renesmee Cullen was born tonight in Seattle, Washington. The little girl weighed 6 pounds 7 ounces. All ten fingers and all ten toes, she was the most beautiful gift to two wonderful parents.

The waiting room was filled to capacity only a few hours before, but is now empty and quiet. I had entered the waiting room quietly keeping to the back of the crowd. I was told that Bella had been in delivery for hours before the news finally came. Edward had burst through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a girl!" He only managed to get those three words out before he was mobbed by the round of cheers and family. The very first Cullen grandchild was born tonight. I kept to the back of the room as the rest of my family surrounded him. Edward made his way around the room until he finally stopped in front of me. The look of shock and happiness on his face was priceless. I gave Edward a huge bear hug and a pat on the back. I couldn't believe how happy I was for him. This was an amazing moment for our entire family and friends.

"Emmett! You're really here! It means so much me…to both of us." Edward said, as he returned the hug. It was then, as I looked over his shoulder, that I saw _her._ She was standing near the hallway speaking softly to my sister Alice. Both women had smiles on their faces, yet her smile seemed less bright. As Alice turned to hug our mother, I caught the smile slip. The look of pain in her eyes stopped me cold. Her beautiful hazel eyes landed on me. I felt as if I'd been punched in the chest.

All the excitement inside me deflated. How could I have forgotten for only one moment? It was my fault that she had to feel that moment of pain. It was my fault that this beautiful angel could have broken so easily. I have tried for almost a decade to forget. But, there is no way to forget. That beautiful face is the reason I've avoided home for so long.

Rosalie Hale had at one time been my reason for living. And now, she stood not more than five feet away. Yet, the gap between us seemed more like hundreds of miles. I watched as she looked away, and went right into Esme's arms. Her smile was bright for my mother, as they shared in the excitement of Renesmee's birth. _God, she's beautiful. _There is no other way to describe this woman. I'm drawn to her like a moth to flame. I can't seem to take my eyes from her.

I heard from Alice that she lives in town and works as a defense attorney for some big law firm. _It figures, Rosalie loves to argue. _She's done alright for herself. A far cry from the young women I knew ten years ago. Time has been good for her. Maybe it's eased the pain, yet not all wounds can heal. I know that for sure. I'm living proof.

Rosalie turns from my mother and looks directly at me. I'm waiting to see the contempt and scorn. Instead, the look in her eyes seems unsure. I offer a slight smile and realize that she's walking towards me. My heart begins to race faster with every step she takes towards me. This is it. Ten years in the making.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed and threw herself into my arms. Our moment was over. Rosalie seemed to change directions and stop to talk to my father Carlisle and Renee. I lost track of her in the crowd as I set Alice back on her feet.

"Hey." I laughed. "How is my favorite little sister?"

"You'd know if you answered your phone a little more!" She gave me a playful punch in the shoulder. "I can't believe you really came! This means so much to everyone." Her words brought a small ache to my chest. Being around my family and old friends, made me remember how much I really missed them all.

It wasn't till later that I finally spotted Rose again. She was saying goodbye to Edward and heading for the door. I wasn't sure what made me follow her. I knew she didn't want anything to do with me. _I always was a glutton for punishment._

The sound of her laughter carries across the room brining me back to the present. She's seated at the very end of the bar by herself, carrying on a conversation with the older gentlemen tending bar. Clad in a pair of ripped blue jeans, t-shirt, and flip flops, she still looks like an angel. Even when she's drunk, this woman is beautiful. I watch as she lifts a bottle of Corona to her lips and takes a long sip. She slowly sets the bottle back on the bar top, but my gaze is still drawn to her mouth. Her tongue slides out to lick a bead of condensation from her lips. _Down boy!_

Making my way across the crowded bar, I slide onto a bar stool not far from where she's sitting. I order a beer, but don't take a drink. I'm not sure what possessed me to follow her. There was no plan for what I wanted to say. I wasn't sure whether I was going to say anything at all.

"Emmett." Her throaty voice purrs. "Don't you know it's not polite to follow people."

I turn towards her with a smile. "It's been a long time Rosie." The nickname roles from my tongue and I can tell she doesn't like it.

"The name is Rosalie. And it hasn't been long enough."

"Rose, I didn't…" I try to defend myself, but she cuts my defense off with laughter.

"Relax, you don't need to explain." She takes another sip from her beer. "I'm glad to see you could be here for Edward and Bella." I'm not sure whether she's being sarcastic or sincere. Her words are slurred a bit.

"I knew it was important to Edward. I'd heard that the Bella's pregnancy was rough, and wanted to be here just in case." I reply and take a swig from my beer. She seems to think over my words for a few moments.

"Yeah, but she made it through. They both made one beautiful little girl." Rose replies softly and looks down at the bar. I find myself looking down as well. It's killing Rose to be happy for them.

"Rose…" I try to think of something to say, but once again she cuts me off.

"Don't! Just don't." With a sigh, "I think it's time for another drink!" She nods to the bartender, who sets another Corona before her. She doesn't lift the bottle, but roles it between her hands. "So I hear you're one of L.A.'s finest now."

I nod and decide to move forward. "Yeah, I've been working the streets for a few years."

She laughs. "Who would have thought? You would be trying to lock criminals up and I'd be trying to set them free!"

"Rose." I sight. It have to know. "Do you still hate me?" I hold my breath waiting for the answer.

I don't know why I even asked. It doesn't seem like it should matter anymore. The things we said to each other all those years ago were horrible. Like I said, I'm a glutton for punishment. I have to know. Rose is silent for a long time.

"No." She replies softly and stands. She's wobbles a bit, but manages to stay upright. "Emmet, there's no room for the hate anymore."

That is the last thing she says before walking way. I watch her retreating form, as she exits the bar. My brain tells me to not follow, but my body doesn't listen. I follow her through the door and step out into the parking lot. Rosalie is seated on the side walk, knees up to her chest. Arms wrapped around her body, she is sobbing uncontrollably. My heart breaks for my angel.

I drop to the ground beside her. Rose doesn't resist when I pull her into my arms. She buries her face into my t-shirt and continues to sob. I just continue to hold her. There is nothing else I can do but hold her tight. There is no room for hate, when you're completely broken.


End file.
